Snow Day
by HazeledLove
Summary: Starfire is bored on a snowy day, so she decides that she wants to go play in the snow. So she askes everyone if they would like to go. Only one other person agreed to go outside. Oneshot RobXStar


**Well, here is a Fluff i thought of. Read and Review Please.  
**

* * *

It was winter in Jump City which meant one thing, snow. Yes, it had snowed in the city, enough to keep people off the streets and the villains inside. The titans had a snow day. At the tower, the titans we all dispersed in different rooms. Robin training, Raven in her room reading, Beastboy and Cyborg killing each other in a videogame, and Starfire was staring out the window of her room at the white snow surrounding the tower, floating while sitting pretzel style. She stared at the snow for a while, and then thought to herself. 

"Why don't I have someone go outside with me?" She straightened her legs, and then floated to the living room. There, she spotted Beastboy and Cyborg going at it at videogames, both with their eyes glued to the screen and their hands pushing the buttons on the controllers.

"You wanna past me but you can't past me you little green elf," Cyborg teased. His tongue sticking out at Beastboy.

"Oh yeah, well watch this," she stood up, then started to enter a combo cheat. "X, square, down, left, up, triangle, triangle…Ha, past you!" he cheered as his character on the screen passed Cyborg's.

"Aw man!" pouted Cyborg as he threw his controller to the ground. Starfire cut in.

"Friend Cyborg, would you like to go out in the snow with me. I have wanted to enjoy the snow games for a long time," she asked.

"No thanks Star, I gotta beat this little shrimp at this game or I'm out of the tourney" he replied as he grabbed his controller off the ground and got back into the game. "BOO YAH!" he shouted as he passed Beastboy. Starfire look at the boys in confusion, shrugged, then floated over to Raven's room. As she got to the door, she heard nothing but pages flipping in her room. She knocked on the door, and it cracked open to reveal Raven with her hood up peaking threw the crack.

"What do you want Starfire?" she question in an annoyed voice.

"I am wishing to see if you would do the hanging out with me outside in the snow," said Starfire as she put her hands together and smiled with hope. Raven just stared at her with the same nonexpression.

"I don't do cold Starfire, sorry," then the cracked door shut. Starfire separated her hands and leaned her head down in sadness. Then she floated down the hall. She did not know where Robin was.

"Robin probably will not want to go to the outside with me either," she thought to her self out loud as she floated down the hall. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her stop floating. She landed her feet on the ground and turned around to see Robin smiling at her with his handsome smile.

"Hey Star, I'll go outside with you if you want," he suggested. Starfire's face lit up with happiness and joy.

"Oh Glorious, I shall meet you outside shortly," she cheered as she ran to her room. Robin just smiled and went to go change into his snowsuit. A few minutes later, he was outside, waiting for Starfire to come out. He had his red jacket that wasn't too puffy, with the letter R on it. His hood was up and he had on warm green gloves and black snow pants that he could run in.

"Robin..." he heard from the entrance of the tower. He ran over to see if Starfire was ready to go. He froze at the sight of her. "I am, ready for the snow?" she questioned in a worried way due to the look on his face. He gulped. She had on a purple coat that was not to puffy as well with purple mittens and purple stockings under her usual skirt with snow boots that were white. She also has some white ear muffs.

"Um…are you sure you won't get cold?" he asked reassuringly.

"Yes, I am quiet warm. So, what do we do to have fun in this snow?"

"We can have a snow fight" he suggested.

"I have seen this snow fight on the television. When I say go, we start, yes?" she said. He nodded, getting in his competitive stance, as did Starfire. They stared down for a minute, then she yelled out. "GO!" They both dodged rolled to the side, Starfire to the left, and Robin to the right. Starfire gathered the snow in her hands and formed a ball, as she had seen on TV and the peaked over the pile of snow she ducked behind. She saw Robin looking over his snow pile as well. She lowered herself a bit so he couldn't see her, then, watched as he rose from behind his protective snow. She saw her chance and then stood up quickly and threw her snowball at him and nailed him in the head. She squeaked in victory and he shook his head.

"AHH, that's cold," he yelled! Then he noticed Starfire cheering and threw his snowball at her and nailed her in the head too. She squeaked at the coldness of the snow. Then, her eyes started to glow green. Robin, seeing her eyes, backed up, knowing that she was about to launch more at him. He saw he start to float and the came charging at him. He did nothing but stare as she came at him, then suddenly, she knocked him over into the snow, landing on top of him to keep him down. She smiled at him as she pinned him down. He squirmed.

"Starfire, not fair, you used your powers," he stated.

"We did not set a rule of which I could not use them Robin," she replied. Robin stopped squirming and then looked at her. She was still smiling at him. Her eyes focused on him and she was still pinning him down. Suddenly, he cocked a smile with an idea.

"Okay Star, new rule, you cannot use you powers for the rest of the game, okay?" he said.

"Okay" she said. She was about to release him but then, he flipped her over they rolled down the near by hill. This time, he landed on top of her and had her pinned down. She giggled.

"You have pulled the trick yes?" she questioned.

"Yep"

"Then may I say something?"

"Sure Star, what?" he said, as he got up off of her and helped her up. She looked at him in a way he had never seen before, but it mad him sweat, a lot. She walked over to him and then looked him in the eyes. Her stare made him blush.

"I…um…I…" she stuttered, embarrassed and blushing as well. Robin looked at her, and then figured out what she was about to say threw her eyes. He smiled at her and then to her surprise, kissed her. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press on hers. To her surprise, his lips were warm. He pulled away.

"I love you too Starfire" he said. She stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you...know?" she thought for a sec, then, she grabbed him and kissed him again. As the kissed, it started to snow very lightly. The stood there ignoring the cold and only paying attention to each other. Her hands were around his shoulders and his hands her around her waist. They were sharing the most passionate first kiss they ever imagined. Up at the tower, the rest of the team saw the couple.

"I new they would know sooner or later" said Raven

"It's about time!" shouted Beastboy and Cyborg.


End file.
